This invention relates to a shotgun shell dispenser to enhance the efficiency of hand loading or reloading of empty cases or hulls by an ammunition enthusiast. It has become increasingly popular for shotgun users to self load their shells. Recovering spent cases and reloading with a desired charge and shot count saves approximately one-half the cost of ammunition and provides the self satisfaction of a uniform self-loaded shotshell. The desire for self loaded shells, particularly for high volume trap and sheet shooting has popularized the reloading of once discarded cases or hulls. While there are various types of equipment for efficient hand loading of shotshells including progressive reloaders with daisywheel carriages with automatic shot and charge dispensers, there are few devices for convenient and orderly supply of the cases to the reloader. Such devices customarily comprise stacking containers having an open side access for removal of the hulls.
Since the procedure for hand loading of spent hulls is repetitious, it is desirable to have a shotshell dispenser that continuously positions a case in precisely the same location, such that it can be grasped without altered motion and preferably without the operator having to visually remove his eyes from the packing stand when grasping the case from the casing storage container.
The shot gun shell dispenser of this invention has been devised to automatically position a shotshell case for convenient retrieval by an operator during the procedure of hand loading the case.